1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly having a PCB and electronic devices, and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
A mobile terminal indicates a portable electronic device having at least one of a voice/video call function, an information input/output function, a data storage function, etc.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
A printed circuit board (PCB) having electronic devices mounted thereon makes a PCB assembly. For a slim configuration of the mobile terminal, the PCB assembly has to be small through the integration of the electronic devices. In order to enhance hardware functions, the PCB assembly may require structural changes and improvements.